


take me to the place where you go (where nobody knows if it's night or day)

by sueshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Basically just Oikawa suffering, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, iwaoi is only there if you squint, sorry - Freeform, this actually could be seen as platonic, why do I hurt my favourite characters, without the comfort, yeah it's rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueshi/pseuds/sueshi
Summary: Oikawa doesn't handle his death well.





	take me to the place where you go (where nobody knows if it's night or day)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here! It's some very heavy angst, and it involves a suicide attempt so if that's triggering for you please do not read. There's also mild swearing at the end. Anyway, this is really short and it's probably really bad aagh.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!
> 
> Title is from the song Don't Look Back In Anger by Oasis.

I tried to get everything to escape my mind as I let the body of water consume me because I wanted this. I most definitely wanted this. I couldn't live without you, I couldn't bear it. But I also couldn't bring myself to open my mouth and let go of my pinched nose because all I could think of was you. You when we'd lost to Karasuno, smiling at me despite the tears and severe disappointment, breathless and chest heaving something awful as we were seventeen and standing on that court defeated for the last of many times- 

As fast as I had sunken down, I pushed myself up and above the water level, coughing and spluttering over the small amount of water intake. A loud sob ripped from my throat and I couldn't remember the last time I cried yet it was never like this. My heart never ached in longing, beaten and bruised from former loves. Crying was something I'd all but forgotten, tried to forget even though I never could, something I'd pushed aside and buried deep so it couldn't destroy me, when it always did. I heaved as tears and bath water streamed down my face, pouring from heavy eyes and dripping off a quiver chin. 

I was so close, so close, when my cowardice and pure weakness overtook me. But in the end, it wasn't even that that stopped me. 

I couldn't die, because if I did whatever memories, thoughts, dreams were left of you would've died with me and those were things I couldn't ever let go. 

"Iwaizumi wouldn't want you to do this."

By now I'd forgot who had said that to me or what the circumstances were, And why only now did it surface? When I was sitting in a tub of cold water, still fully clothed with red puffy eyes and an aching chest? 

"Iwaizumi wouldn't want you to do this."

And you wouldn't have. So I hastily got out, almost slipping a few times, and made my way downstairs, flinging open the front door and ignoring the calls of my name from my parents. My heart was pounding as I ran down the street, away from everything and nothing. I didn't know where I was going, and when I thought I was far away enough I stopped and looked up at the sky. 

I was never much of a believer. Sure, of aliens, however I didn't pay much thought to religion. But if there was a heaven, you most definitely got to it, and I shouted up to it, to you. "I love you, Hajime, I love you, I love you so much!"

Whether I'll see you again when I finally meet my end, or in some sort of reincarnation, I hope that you'll remember me. Until then, whilst I'm stuck in this shitty town and this shitty life, I'll wait for you.

As long as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me my wattpad is Taehyyngs


End file.
